


Study Break

by ItsNotWhatYouThink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Smut, all breaks need to be like this, master's degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotWhatYouThink/pseuds/ItsNotWhatYouThink
Summary: You need a little break from doing research for your Master's degree.





	Study Break

You had been in here for hours.  The little room in the bunker that the boys had turned into a makeshift office had become your second home.  They had stocked it with a stereo, a mini-fridge full of beer and soda, and a whole giant box full of all your favorite snacks.  Sam said they were good brain food. You were working tirelessly on your Thesis paper for your Master’s degree. So. Much. Research. 

“Hey there.”  You heard Sam’s voice from the doorway. “How you holding up?” 

“Pretty good I guess, I just really need a break.  This is the millionth article I have read that says the same fucking thing.”  You replied as you leaned back in the chair and begin to rub your temples. 

Sam walked around to the back of your chair and put his arms around you.  He placed a gentle kiss right below your ear. “I’m so proud of you. Most people would have given up on a degree, especially given our unpredictable life.” 

“Well, I am not most people.” You purred as you turned your head to place a gentle kiss on his lips.  The kiss quickly deepened into something more heated and you moaned into his mouth. 

“You definitely deserve a break.” Sam said into your mouth as he used one hand to reach down and start massaging your breast through the tank top you were wearing.  The other hand moved slowly down your stomach and slipped into the waistband of your sweatpants. You could feel yourself heating up as Sam’s hand went further, into your panties and his long slender fingers began running through your wet core.  He placed kisses along your neck and jaw as he began to rub circles on your clit, then he slipped one finger inside you. You couldn’t help the shiver that ran up your body as you arched your back and lifted your arms above your head to wrap around Sam’s neck. 

“Oh God Yes, Sam” you moaned.  That just made Sam pick up the pace.  He placed another finger inside you curling them just right to hit your g-spot and sped up the rhythm his thumb was playing on your clit.  It was not much longer before you were exploding, the white hot pleasure running through your veins. 

Sam placed one more kiss on your lips as he slowly removed his fingers and you came back down from your high. 

“Now.” He said with a smile in his voice.  “Get back to work.” 

“Yes, Sir.” You mumbled as you rolled the chair back up to the desk.  You couldn’t miss the way Sam gave a little chuckle as he walked back out of the room, leaving you to continue your research.


End file.
